characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryūko Matoi
Ryūko Matoi is the protagonist of the anime Kill la Kill produced by Studio Trigger. Background Ryūko is the daughter of Ragyō and Soichiro Kiryūin. From birth, she was experimented on by her mother and infused with Life Fibers, parasitic alien life forms that were responsible for humanity's evolution. However, once the experiment was deemed a failure, Ragyō was going to throw Ryūko out. To save his daughter, Soichiro saved her and went into hiding under the name Isshin Matoi, sending Ryūko to boarding schools and building weapons to counter Life Fibers and stop Ragyō. When she came home from school one day, Ryūko found her father dying. He told her to take the Scissor Blade he had invented and find the person who owned the other blade, who would also be the person who killed him. Ryūko tracked her father's killer to the militaristic Honnonji Academy, where the higher ranking students wore uniforms infused with Life Fibers to increase their power. After finding Senketsu, a living uniform made of Life Fibers, and bonding with him, Ryūko decided to stay at the academy in hopes of finding her father's murderer. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Physicality: '''When she was infused with Life Fibers, Ryūko became much stronger, faster, and tougher than most humans, and when she activates Senketsu, her physical abilities gain an even bigger boost. * '''Healing Factor: '''Due to the Life Fibers inside her, Ryūko can heal from most injuries. She can heal from having her heart ripped out, being split in half, and having several holes stabbed through her. * '''Willpower: '''Ryūko has an incredibly strong will, so much that she can create shockwaves through her willpower alone. * '''Gets Stronger When Near Death: '''For some reason, the closer she gets to death, the more powerful Ryūko becomes. Equipment * '''Scissor Blades: Ryūko's signature weapons are the Scissor Blades invented by her father, swords made to resemble two halves of a large pair of scissors. Made of Life Fibers, they are extremely sharp and nearly indestructible. They are the only things that can stop Life Fiber regeneration. Both blades can shrink to the size of normal scissors to make them more portable. One of the Scissor Blades can also change into a double-bladed scythe. ** Decapitation Mode: '''Extends the Scissor Blade into a two-handed longsword that is double the length and range of its normal form. *** '''Fiber Lost: '''Ryūko's signature finishing move, a forward thrust with a Scissor Blade in Decapitation Mode that can immediately destroy a Goku Uniform in one strike. ** '''Rending Scissors: '''The original form of the Scissor Blades, which can be used by Ryūko to sever Life Fibers and prevent their regeneration. They can also enter a Dual Decapitation Mode, doubling their range and power. *** '''Final Address Mode: '''Makes the Rending Scissors grow to a massive size, around double the size of the S.S. Naked Sun, for greatly increased power. **** '''Decomissioned Mode: '''Acts like Decapitation Mode for Final Address Mode, doubling the size of the enlarged blades. In this mode, the Scissor Blades are so big that they dwarf Honnoji Academy. * '''Kamui Senketsu: Senketsu is a Kamui, a piece of clothing made entirely of Life Fibers, invented by Ryūko's father for her to wear. Senketsu is sentient, and can provide advice to Ryūko. ** Life Fiber Synchronize: '''By feeding Senketsu her blood, Ryūko can activate Life Fiber Synchronize, transforming him into skimpy armor that boosts her abilities greatly. Initially, Ryūko's embarresment over Senketsu's skimpiness prevented her from properly utilizing him, forcing him to drain far more blood from her than necessary to maintain the form, though she eventually got over it and accepted him, letting him drain as little blood as possible and letting Ryūko keep it active for much longer than usual. *** '''Shapeshifting: '''While using Life Fiber Synchronize, Senketsu can transform parts of himself to attack foes. He's been able to make his eye grow out to crush an entire arena, remove parts of himself and send them at opponents, and form a blade around Ryūko's arm. *** '''Thread Manipulation: '''Senketsu can extend threads from himself for many uses, such as anchoring Ryūko to the ground by shooting the spikes on her skirt off on threads, binding opponents, or wrapping them around the Scissor Blade to make a makeshift grappling hook. ** '''Infinite Absorption: '''An ability of Senketsu's that lets him absorb Life Fibers to increase his and Ryūko's power. ** '''Absolute Submission: '''A power Senketsu absorbed from Ragyō, which lets him and Ryūko control and subdue any nearby Life Fibers. * '''Seki Tesso: A glove given to Ryūko by her teacher Aikurō Mikisugi, which lets her safely feed blood into Senketsu without harm to herself. Alternate Forms * '''Senketsu Senjin: '''A form of Senketsu that lets Ryūko form blades and spikes from her uniform. At will, Ryūko can make blades sprout from Senketsu, ranging from swords to spikes to even buzz saws. * '''Senketsu Shippu: '''Turns the bottom half of Senketsu into a jet-like form, granting Ryūko high-speed flight. * '''Senjin Shippu: '''A combination of Senketsu Senjin and Senketsu Shippu. * '''Berserk Form: '''When Ryūko gets extremely angry, her blood will become so hot that Senketsu will morph her into a berserk form, merging the Scissor Blade with her arm, making her limbs unproportionate to her body, and making her much larger. In this state, Ryūko is stronger than she is usually, but she is unable to think rationally or tell friend from foe, and since the form continously shoots out blood, using it will eventually cause Ryūko to die of blood loss. * '''Senketsu Kisaragi: '''By absorbing hundreds of Life Fibers, Ryūko gains access to Senketsu Kisaragi. In this form, her abilities gain a massive boost, she gets the power to fly at even higher speeds than Senketsu Shippu, her healing factor becomes enough to heal from being repeatedly stabbed and torn apart by Ragyo, and she can breath in space. Feats Strength * Without Senketsu, took out a group of COVERS with one slash. * Without Senketsu, sliced two buildings from afar. * Without Senketsu, can swing her Scissor Blade hard enough for the shockwave from her slash can cut down a skyscraper. * Can leave depressions in stone and send people flying with her punches. * The shockwaves from her slashes can slice through concrete. * Sent multiple skyscrapers into the air while clashing with Satsuki * Wields a sword stated to be over 70 kilometres in length. Speed * Easily out-sped Nui Harime. * Moved fast enough to make a tornado. * Effortlessly made hundreds of afterimages. * Can dodge and out-speed Satsuki's attacks. Durability * With Senketsu activated, her skin is as hard as steel. * Tanked an attack that brought down a tower. * Easily survived an attack meant to destroy Life Fibers. * Withstood attacks from Three-Star Goku Uniforms. * Survived a fall from orbit. * Survived losing large amounts of blood while in her Berserker form. * Took an explosion over twice as powerful than the Tsar bomb. Skill * Despite lacking formal training, sword-fought with Satsuki. * Fought off an army of One-Star Students without Senketsu. * Easily defeated Nui Harime around three times. * Destroyed the original Life Fibre. * Fought and won against Ragyo Kiryuin. Weaknesses * If she gets embarrassed of Senketsu's skimpy appearance, Ryūko's power will weaken and she will lose blood faster while using him. * Berserk form is more of a hinderance than a help, since it makes her lose blood so fast when she uses it. * Ryūko isn't good at planning, and relies on Senketsu to assist her in that regard. * Ryūko angers easily and is very reckless when it comes to fighting. * Senketsu has several threads called Banshi Threads that, when all of them are cut, make him fall apart. Fun Facts * Her name translates to "The Exile Child Who Will Settle Everything". Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Human Mutates Category:Sword Users Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Completed Profiles Category:Human Hybrids Category:Studio Trigger